Wheres Nina?
by hoa264
Summary: Nina is missing but nobody can find her. The only problem is the person who took her was supposed to be dead.
1. Chapter 1

Nina's POV:

I woke up and it was cold and dark. From the hard floor i could tell i was in a cellar or basement of some sort. I tried to call for help, then i realized there was tape over my mouth. I was tied to a chair and couldn't move. I guess someone heard me trying to get out because then i saw him. I couldn't believe my eyes because i saw the man in front of me die. This man had kidnapped my friends Patricia and Jerome. When I was about to say his name he pulled out this object. I couldn't make out what it was. All i saw was that it was a round and small object. He pointed it at me and then everything went black. He must have some sort of magic now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys here is ch.2 of Where's Nina. Hope you like it! -Hoa264

Amber's POV:

I ran through the doors of Anubis House. "Alfie!" I screamed, running (which was incredibly hard in my 4 inch heels) into his arms. "I missed you Boo!" I kissed his cheek. "I missed you too Ambs!" All of my friends at Anubis House swarmed around giving hugs and kisses, but i looked off to the side at Fabian. There was no adorable Fabina reunion, but even worse there was no Nina!

Fabian's Pov:

I was the first at the house and every time one of my house mates opened the door, I was ready to jump up and greet Nina, but hours passed and no Nina. I walked up to Trudy, "Fabian, deary have you any clue where Nina is?" She asked. "Her gran called and told me Nina should have arrived yesterday." My face fell. I knew something was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's POV:

I woke up remembering what i had seen last. I saw the circle that he had been holding last time i saw him. i tried to get it, but then again realized i was tied up with tape on my mouth. I heard my friends voices upstairs. I realized i must be somewhere in Anubis House. I heard my boyfriend Fabian asking if anyone had seen me. All of my friends told Fabian they hadn't seen me all day. I then saw my enemy Rufus Zeno come into the room. I wanted to scream, but i couldn't. At this point since not only do i have tape on my mouth (so i couldn't scream) i was tied up too. He could kill me right then and there if he wanted and nobody would ever know. "Miss me chosen one?" he sneered.


	4. Chapter 4

Patricia's POV:

I ran up to Eddie and kissed him. I had missed him so much! "I missed you too yacker!" Then Eddie kissed me. I guess he missed me too. I missed being right upstairs from him. This was going to be the best year at Anubis yet! Then Fabian ran up to me and said, "Patricia I need to talk to you now! Sorry Eddie." Then pulled me away. Then he said, "I can't find Nina anywhere! Nobody has seen her all day and Nina's gran called and said she should have arrived yesterday! I am scared something happened!" Wow that was a lot to take in. "Fabian I'm sure Nina is fine." Although i was a little worried because i tried calling Nina all day yesterday and she didn't answer at all. I didn't want to worry Fabian so i convinced him everything was fine. I just hope Nina is okay and she comes to the house later.


	5. Chapter 5

Nina's POV:

Rufus says, "I'm taking the tape off and if you go to scream i will kill you in a second. Do you understand?" I nod my head and he takes the tape off. "Where are we and why can I hear my friends?" I asked. "Don't you realize that i never died. I just went through a hole into this room. Then i realized that if i had your powers i could unlock all the secrets of the house. So once you got off your plane i knocked you out and took you here. I made sure we were hidden and nobody saw us. Last i sat you in that chair tied you up and put that tape on your mouth." He told me. "What is that ball thing" I asked him. "That ball thing can take all your powers and also knock people out if you point it at them. I plan on using you to unlock everything and if you ever try to escape, try to call for help by screaming, or do anything to mess up my plan i will kill you on the spot."


	6. Chapter 6

Jerome's POV:

As I walked into Anubis House Mara came and jumped into my arms and gave me a kiss! "I missed you so much!" Mara said. "I missed you too!" All of a sudden my phone rang. It said it was Nina. I told Mara to give me a minute. I answered and the person on the other line said, "Get Patricia and go somewhere private. NOW!" I quickly got Patricia and told her what happened. Then went to my room. I then said, "I got Patricia. Now who are you?" "Jerome you don't recognize my voice. Patricia what about you." Patricia looked at me puzzled. Then she said, "I have no idea who you are." "Well then I'll tell you. Does the name Rufus Zeno ring any bells?" I looked at Patricia who looked pale. I then asked, "Why do you have Nina's phone?" "That's easy because i have Nina tied up right next to me." I saw Patricia almost faint. That explains why Nina isn't here, but how did Rufus get her? Patricia grabbed the phone and said, "Where is Nina and how did you get her?" "I unfortunately can't tell you where we are, but lets just say I took her just like I took you and Jerome. The only difference is the place we are in." "Put Nina on the phone!" Patricia said. "Hello, Patricia is that you?" "Nina! I am so happy to hear your voice. It's me and Jerome. Where are you and are you okay? Fabian has been looking everywhere for you!" Patricia said. She looked relieved. "I am fine. Rufus already made it very clear if i said anything to get him mad he would kill me on the spot, so I can't say where i am. Tell Fabian not to worry although I don't know when i will see him. Make sure he doesn't worry." Patricia handed me the phone. "Hello, Nina it's Jerome. Do you want us to tell anybody, like Fabian, what happened?" Rufus grabbed the phone from Nina. "If you tell anyone I took Nina I will kill Nina and then you and Patricia!" Rufus said. "Fine, but you will not get away with this Rufus." I said. Then the line went dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Nina's POV:

Rufus looked mad at me after the phone call. Then he said, "Tonight when everyone is asleep i need to get the cup from the attic. I know exactly where you hid it. You will get it with me tonight and don't cause trouble." "I won't cause any trouble." I was scared. I hope somebody hears us and comes and helps me. "What do you want the cup for?" I asked. "I will get the Elixir from Victor's cellar and drink it in the cup and live forever!" He answered. Well that's a scary thought! "Then i will get the mask of Anubis and all the other secrets of Anubis House!" It became dark and then Rufus said, "Lets go and i have a gun in my pocket. Don't make me have to use it." He untied me, but I was so scared that i didn't move. He dragged me along. We were on the top floor going to the attic when suddenly Patricia came into the hall and said, "Nina!" Not realizing what she had done and had no time to hide. Rufus turned and pulled out his gun. Then he said, "Come here Patricia or I shoot Nina." He had already put the gun to Nina's head. Patricia did what Rufus said. Then Rufus said, "We will come back for the cup another night I can't risk getting caught." He put the gun to my head and had his hand around Patricia's mouth. We went back to the room somewhere in the cellar and Rufus pushed us in and shut the door. He pulled out another chair and put them back to back. He made us sit then tied me and Patricia up. Then said, "Hope your comfy, but I can't risk you guys raising the alarm so I'm putting tape on your mouths." Before we could say another word we both were tied up and had tape on our mouths.


	8. Chapter 8

Eddie's POV:

I walked up to Jerome and said, "Hey do you know where Patricia is?" Jerome looked worried and then said, "Sorry Eddie i have no idea where Patricia is." Then he walked away. That was weird. I tried to call Patricia 4 times, but it kept going to voicemail. She always answers me. I got really worried what if something happened to her. I asked everyone in the house, but nobody knew where she was. I hope she is okay.

Jerome's POV:

Once Eddie asked me if I knew where Patricia was I knew it had something to do with Rufus. I called Patricia and i guess Rufus knew it was me so he answered. When he answered he said, "Hello Jerome. How are you?" "Why did you take Patricia? I know you did." I said. "Well last night Patricia caught me with Nina so I simply took both of them and now they are tied up next to me. There now your caught up to speed. Happy now?" He said. "People already realize she is gone. They will realize what is going on eventually and if they don't i will tell them!" I said. "Do that and see what happens. Maybe I'll come and pay you a visit. Good day Jerome. See you soon!" Then he hung up. What have I just done?


	9. Chapter 9

Nina's POV:

I was still tied up with Patricia. I had no idea what to do. Jerome had just called to help us, but Rufus looks very mad so i don't think it went well. Then Rufus turned and said, "I am going to pay Jerome a little visit very soon so don't cause any trouble!"

Patricia's POV:

We were still tied up when Rufus said he was going to pay Jerome a visit. I was scared for Jerome because Rufus is very scary. I hope Alfie is there too so he can't hurt or take Jerome. I bet people are realizing we are gone and are figuring out something is going on. I hope they figure it out in time though.


	10. Chapter 10

Alfie's POV:

I loved coming back to Anubis House and seeing all my friends. I still share with my best friend Jerome and couldn't wait to hang with him. When I went to my room I saw Jerome sitting on his bed with him phone in his hand. He looked upset, angry, and scared all at the same time. I looked at him and said, "What's wrong Jerome?" "It's Rufus he has Nina and he took Patricia last night. Eddie asked if i knew where Patricia was and i knew Rufus took her because he threatened me and Patricia on the phone yesterday about killing Nina. I called him and I probably made him even more mad. He'll probably hurt Nina and Patricia now." Jerome explained. "Jerome, I'm sure everything will be okay and Nina and Patricia will be fine." "I forgot to mention Rufus said he was going to pay me a visit." "Well that's not good, but don't worry he won't be able to get you. He was probably just lying." At least I hoped he was lying.

Jerome's POV:

I explained the whole story to Alfie and he says everything will be fine. I just hope he's right. Then as if on cue Rufus calls. "Hello" I say. "Jerome i was thinking of coming to see you tonight. I just wanted to say for you to wait for me at exactly 12:00 in the woods with nobody else. I want to show you something. Don't forget or try to run because i will be more then happy to kill one of your friends in a second. Do you understand?" "Yes. See you tonight at 12." I said then the line went dead.

12:00 Still Jerome's POV:

I went outside to the woods. I was pretty scared. All of a sudden I see Patricia tied up by a rock with tape on her mouth trying to get free. I run to her. I take the tape off her mouth and all she says is Rufus and then I black out.


	11. Chapter 11

Patricia's POV:

I see Jerome come to help me, just as Rufus planned. I tried to scream, but i couldn't. Rufus planned to take Jerome back to were we had been hiding and threaten him. As Jerome took the tape off my mouth i said, "Rufus!" Then Rufus knocked Jerome out. He threw him in his van. I screamed, "No! Stop!" "Shut up you brat! Then put the tape back on me and tied my arms behind my back and threw me with Jerome in the back of his van. I tried to wake Jerome up suddenly the van stopped. He dragged us out. Jerome had woken and before he could scream Rufus put his hand around his mouth. We were back in the cellar somewhere. Nina looked up and saw up and looked upset.

Jerome's POV:

When i woke up i tried to scream, but Rufus had his hand around my mouth. We went to this room that i had no idea where it was. Then Rufus sat me in a chair. He tied my hands and said, "Hello Jerome have you missed me?" "No. Who would!?" I said. "Well no need to take that tone." "Well Rufus you could keep me hear, but everyone will realize 3 people from Anubis House are missing! Especially My best friend Alfie!" "Well then i will let you go after i tell you some rules. You will get me the cup from the attic tonight with Nina. I will keep Patricia here as a little insurance policy. So don't do anything funny because then i will kill Patricia. Me and Nina will meet you tonight at 12 by the attic door. Don't be late or else!"


	12. Chapter 12

Alfie's POV:

Jerome had been gone for a few hours and i was worried. What if Rufus had taken him? What would he do to him? I asked everyone at Anubis House if they had seen Jerome, but everyone said they hadn't seen him. I ended up just going to my room and trying to call Jerome a few times, but he didn't answer. Eddie had still been looking for Patricia and Fabian had still been looking for Nina. I just hope that Jerome comes back soon.

Eddie's POV:

I hadn't seen Patricia for along time. What could have happened to her. She was here a while ago and then she just disappeared. I keep calling her, but she doesn't pick up. Where could she be?

Fabian's POV:

I haven't seen Nina at all. I miss her. I just have this feeling something happened to her. At first I thought it was Rufus, but i saw him die and so did everyone else. Where is she and what is going on?

Jerome's POV:

I came back to the house and went to my room. Alfie was waiting for me and said he was looking everywhere for me. I told him what happened. I still was shocked from everything myself. I will just have to think of a plan to get me, Nina, and Patricia out of this mess before someone gets seriously hurt.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! I hope your enjoying my story. Sorry i haven't updated in a while. Thanks for all the reviews! -Hoa264**

Amber's POV:

I haven't seen Nina or Patricia in a while. Jerome is acting pretty weird lately. Fabian and Eddie have not stopped worrying since they have been gone. I don't know what could have happened to them. Where could they be? Me and Alfie don't know what to think. Everyone has be non stop worrying! I'll try to find them tonight. Maybe there in the house somewhere, but the question is where?

Jerome's POV:

I think that maybe if someone distracts Rufus tonight while he and Nina are waiting for me i will call Patricia and try to find her. If i find her then all we have to do is get Nina while Rufus is waiting tonight. Maybe I will ask Alfie, Amber, and Eddie to do it. I think Fabian would be too depressed to do it. It might just work, but of course you never know with Rufus in the picture.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Hope you like the story so far! I just mad a new story called Kidnapped Again! If you like this story you will love the one i just made! Here's the new chapter! -hoa264**

****Nina's POV:

Okay this is getting out of hand! Rufus is making me go get the cup for him tonight. What if he takes someone tonight. He already has me and Patricia. He is threatening Jerome too. Tonight when i get the cup we are meeting Jerome so he can help us. Patricia has to stay here so nothing will mess up Rufus' plans because if something happens he will kill Patrica. I just hope Jerome comes up with a plan to get us away from Rufus.

Patricia's POV:

Apparently to Rufus while he uses Nina and Jerome to help him get the mask I am going to stay back to be his little insurance policy. He says if anything goes wrong tonight he will kill me. I hope that we get out of this mess quick.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I hope your enjoying my story. Also i just want to thank anyone who has reviewed, Favorited, or follows my story. I just want to remind everyone about my new story Kidnapped Again and also thank everyone who ****has reviewed, Favorited, or follows my other story. Also i want to let everyone know I will not quit on my stories even if it takes me long to update it i will continue it. Now let the story continue! -hoa264**

Jerome's POV:

Okay so i decided I'm going to tell Amber, Alfie, and Eddie everything and ask them to help me. It might just work. I told them everything and they looked shocked. I told them not to tell anyone else especially Fabian because i knew he would be very scared and upset. They all agreed and said they would help. "So what we are going to do is Amber and Alfie you are going to stay by the attic and just talk so that Rufus can't go up with Nina and Me. Eddie you are going to try to get Nina. I am going to try to get Trixie because i think i know where she is. If Rufus comes and approaches anyone just text the rest of us and let us know. Don't let him up in the attic and make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt anyone. What do you guys think?" i said. "I think that might just work." Eddie said. "As long as me and Alfie are able to distract him long enough and not let him go up it will work." Amber said. "That is a great plan and it sounds crazy enough to work!" Alfie said with a smile.

Nina's POV:

Rufus came in the room with a smile. "Let's go Nina." he said while untying me and riping the tape off my mouth. "Just remember that if you try any tricks Patricia will pay. See you Patricia. You better hope nothing goes wrong." He then grabbes me and throws me in his car.

Patricia's POV:

Rufus just left with Nina to go meet with Jerome and get the cup. I got the pleasure of getting to stay here. I hope somebody catches Rufus and saves me and Nina from this lunatic before he hurts one of us.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry i haven't been updating. I haven't had any time to. I will be update over the weekend too. So enjoy! -Hoa264**

Amber's POV:

Me and Alfie are by the door just talking. We know that Rufus is on his way and will be here any second. Eddie is hiding somewhere trying to think of a way to rescue Nina. Jerome went to try to get Patricia. He says he thinks he knows where he is. I just hope Rufus doesn't get mad when he sees that Jerome is not here. What if something goes wrong. He could just make me and Alfie go up with him and Nina by threatening us with Patricia. Alfie looks nervous. Hopefully everything will work out as planned. Suddenly I hear footsteps.

Eddie's POV:

I am hiding and waiting to try to get Nina. Unfortunately I have no clue how I'm going to do that though. Maybe when he's distracted I'll try to get her. I guess I'll just wing it. I'm sure I'll know what to do when the time comes. Then I hear footsteps.

Jerome's POV:

I think Trixie is somewhere in the cellar. I know it. So i went down to the cellar and look around for a little door or something. Then in the corner i see a crawl space. I go in and in about five minutes i go into a room and I see Trixie in a chair tied up. She looks so happy to see me.

Patricia's POV:

All of a sudden i see a little door open and Jerome comes out. "Trixie! I am so happy to see you! I knew you were still in the house." He took the tape off my mouth and untied my hands. "Thanks Slimeball. I'm really happy you found me. I thought Rufus was going to kill me soon." "Well even if i didn't find you tonight i would never let Rufus kill you." I was never happier to see anyone in my life. "Thanks." i said with a smile. Then me and Jerome went through this little crawl space and were in the cellar.


	17. Chapter 17

Alfie's POV:

Rufus was in the hall with Nina. He came up to us and said, "Get in the attic you little brats or else Nina and Patricia will pay!" Me and Amber looked at each other. We didn't know what to do. So then I saw Amber take out her phone and text 'Help! Rufus is making us go into the attic with him!' Then she hit send. I don't know who she sent it to though.

Amber's POV:

I just texted Jerome and Eddie. The text said 'Help! Rufus is making us go into the attic with him!' After I pressed send a noise went off. I guess I never turned the volume off. It was from Eddie. Rufus grabbed the phone out of my hand. He read the name and said, "Who is Eddie?" Then he read us the text from Eddie. The text said 'Okay hang on. Coming now.' Rufus' face turned red with anger. Then all of a sudden I saw Eddie in the corner of my eye and I guess Rufus saw me look at him because he turned around and saw Eddie. Then he said, "Well you must be Eddie. Since Jerome never showed all three of you can come up to the attic with me and Nina."

Jerome's POV:

I just rescued Trixie. She was so happy to see me. Then my phone rang. I got a text from Amber and it said 'Help! Rufus is making us go in the attic with him!' I told Trixie what happened and who knows about Rufus and our plan. Then my phone rang and it said Amber was calling. When I answered it it wasn't Amber's voice.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Hope you guys are enjoying my story! Please R&R. -Hoa264**

Eddie's POV:

Rufus grabbed my arm and had Nina in his other. He sorta pushed Amber and Alfie in the attic and before I knew it we were all in the attic. Rufus had closed the door and then said, "Who else did you text that message to Amber?" Amber looked at us for help. Then he said, "Since you wont tell me ill just check your phone. Hand it over." Amber handed her phone over and then Rufus looked at the text and realized she had sent it to Jerome too. He looked even more mad. Then i saw him dial someone.

Jerome's POV:

My phone rang so I answered it. Then i hear a mans voice and it says, "Hello Jerome. I'm here with your friends Amber, Alfie, Nina, and Eddie waiting for you. Would you like to tell me where you are?" "Sorry Rufus. I was in my room sleeping and lost track of time. I'll meet you in the attic in a minute." I lied because I didn't want him to think that i left the house or forgot. "You better hurry or your friends might not see morning." Then he hung up. "Okay Trixie I'm going to the attic to help Amber, Alfie, Nina, and Eddie. I want you to go stay with Mara and Joy and make sure they go out of your room. I don't need them to come up too. Also just if you hear or see Fabian make sure he doesn't go up. Can you do that?" "Yea no problem. You sure you don't need my help?" "No I got it. If I need you I'll text you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sorry the last chapter was so short. I didn't have alot of time and i wanted to post something. I will update as i can. I hope you all have a great Christmas! Please R&R! -Hoa264**

Patricia's POV:

Jerome just went to the attic. I went to my room and Mara and Joy were sitting on their beds talking. When they saw me they both came up to me and hugged me. Then Mara said, "Patricia where have you been? We haven't seen you around the house in so long. You almost like disappeared. We couldn't find you anywhere. We tried calling you, but you didn't answer." "Yea where have you been this whole time?" Joy said. "Sorry i haven't been in touch. I had to go do something with my family at home, but I'm back now. So do you guys want to hang and watch a movie together?" I said lying about the whole family thing. "Yea ill go ask Amber if she wants to watch it with us. Nina is still gone so we cant ask her. I'll go get some popcorn too." Mara said. "No! I walked passed Amber when I came back and she was walking out the door to go on a date somewhere with Alfie. Plus I'm not really in the mood for popcorn. We don't want Victor to catch us." "Okay. I'll put the movie in." Mara said. This keeping Mara and Joy in the room job was going to be harder than I thought.

Jerome's POV:

I went up to the attic as slowly and quietly as I could. It wasn't that hard since I'm pretty sneaky. I heard Rufus yelling at Nina, Amber, Alfie, and Eddie. I went up and saw everyone. Alfie saw me and once Rufus noticed Alfie looking at me Rufus turned around and saw me. "Finally Jerome. Where have you been? So much for not letting Rufus see me.


	20. Chapter 20

Alfie's POV:

I saw Jerome in the corner of my eye, but i guess Rufus saw me looking because he turned around and said, "Finally Jerome where have you been?" Jerome looked mad and scared at the same time. Then Jerome said, "Just let Nina go!" "No way! Nina is the chosen one and my key to unlocking all the secrets in the house." I decided we needed a plan to get Nina back, but what if Jerome never found Trixie. So i mouthed to Jerome 'Did you get Trixie' 'Yes' Jerome mouthed back. I whispered the news to Amber and Eddie. They both smiled. Rufus didn't see me tell them because he was still looking at Jerome. Then Jerome said, "You already have Patricia and we need Nina to get the mask so can you at least give us Nina back?" "No! Now Nina get me the cup!" Nina looked at us for help. What are we going to do.

Nina's POV:

Rufus is waiting for me to get the cup. "I don't even remember where the cup is." I said trying to stall. "Well you better figure out where it is or someone in this room is going to pay. I may not kill you because I need you to get the cup, but your friends are completely useless to me." He looked at Amber, Alfie, Eddie, and Jerome. I wonder if Rufus knows that Eddie is the Osirian.

Mara's POV:

Patricia, me, and Joy were all watching a movie. I had to go to the bathroom so i walked out a heard noise and yelling from the attic. So I decided to check it out. I walked up the stairs and saw Amber, Alfie, Alfie, Nina, Eddie, and Jerome with some guy. Then I said, "Whats going on here?" Everyone turned and looked at me. Then Amber said, "Mara what are you doing here?" "Well I was watching a movie with Joy & Patricia, but" I was cut off by the man that I didn't know who he was. "Did you say Patricia was with you?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let everyone know that House of Anubis Season 3 begins January 3rd at 8pm! I am so excited! Here's another chapter! R&R please. Thanks! -Hoa264**

****Jerome's POV:

This is not good! Mara just said she was with Trixie and I think Rufus realizes that I rescued her and that's why I wasn't here. "Yea Patricia was with me. She is downstairs with Joy. We were all watching a movie." Mara said without knowing what she was doing. So then Rufus said, "Hand me your phone now!" I gave it to him and then he dialed Trixie.

Patricia's POV:  
Mara left to go to the bathroom over 10 minutes ago. I wonder where she is. My phone rang and it said it was Jerome. I answered it and said, "Hey Jerome. Did you get Nina back yet?" "So it is true that you escaped Patricia." Oh no! It wasn't Jerome. It was Rufus! "Patricia do me a favor and come to the attic and join me and your friends." "I'm coming." I told Joy to wait for me and that I would be right back and to wait with Fabian downstairs, but I knew there was a chance I would never come back.

Eddie's POV:

Rufus just called Patricia and now she is coming up. All of a sudden I heard footsteps and then saw Patricia. I really missed my Yacker. She smiled at me and the others. Then she went towards Rufus and said, "Didn't you expect me to try to escape just like i did the last time when you took me before." "Yea, but I didn't think you would be able to." Then he looked at Patricia and then said, "I want the cup now!" Then he grabbed Patricia in his arms and took out a knife! He put it right by her neck. Everyone looked shocked and scared. Poor Patricia.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying my story! Sorry i have not been updating. If i don't update before Christmas (I hope i do) I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! I will also be updating my other story. (i hope!) Also I would love to thank everyone for all of the reviews! So let the story continue!-Hoa264**

**P.S. I do not own HOA! If i did Nina would not be leaving!**

****Amber's POV:

Rufus is going to stab Patricia any second! I'm so scared and I'm not the one that Rufus is going to kill! Then Jerome broke the silence and said, "Don't hurt her! Please just let her go!" "Not a chance! Now Nina get me the cup or the knife gets a little bit closer to killing Patricia!" Jerome went a little closer to Rufus and Patricia to try to help Patricia, "Come any closer Jerome and I kill her!" Jerome backed off immediately. This was not going to end well.

Joy's POV:

Fabian and I were hanging out in his room just watching tv when i realized it had been 1 hour since Patricia had left to go to the attic. I decided to go to the attic to make sure everything was okay. So i told Fabian I would be right back and went to the attic. When I went up there i saw Rufus with Patricia in his arms with a knife that he was holding to Patricia's neck. I saw Nina look pale. I saw Amber, Mara(So that's where she went), and Alfie looking scared to death. Last I saw Eddie and Jerome looking really mad. Was everyone up here but me and Fabian?

Alfie's POV:

Rufus saw Joy and made her join the rest of us. I didn't know what to do. Nina might have to give Rufus the cup at this point. Nina kept looking at us for help, but nobody could do anything. Amber is holding my hand and looks scared. I'm really scared to be honest. What are we going to do.

Nina's POV:

I guess i am going to have to get the cup for Rufus. I mean what other choice do I have? If I don't he will hurt Patricia. Suddenly Patricia kicked Rufus in the shin and Rufus dropped the knife and fell to the floor in pain. Patricia ran over to Jerome and Eddie. Eddie and Jerome made Patricia stand behind them so Rufus wouldn't be able to get her. "You will all pay for this!" He yelled.


	23. Chapter 23

**OMG I am so so so sorry for not updating in so long! Please dont hate me! I promise i will try to update all my stories and i have been writing new ones and remember i will not give up on any of my stories! Also dont you think the HOA premiere was amazing! I love this show so much! Thanks so please R&R love you guys! -Hoa264**

**P.s. I dont own HOA!**

****Jerome's POV:

Rufus came over to where me and Eddie were. (Trixie was behind us) He kicked Eddie and Eddie fell to the ground. Trixie was screaming Eddie's name. Then Rufus came closer to us and Trixie was hugging me and was on the verge of tears.

Nina's POV:

All of a sudden in the corner of my eye I saw something that looked almost exactly like the cup. "Here Rufus." I said and handed him the fake cup. "See that wasn't so hard. Now let's go Nina and PATRICIA." Then he turned to my friends and said, "I want the mask of Anubis in 2 weeks or you can say goodbye to Nina and Patricia."

Patricia's POV:

I was hugging Jerome for protection. Hes sorta like a big brother to me, but he's more than that. I feel safe with him. I think I might trust him more than anyone I know. Then Rufus started coming towards us and Jerome said, "Trixie is not going with you. I wont let her take her." "Jerome stop being difficult. Let's go Patricia." I did not move because I knew Jerome would protect me. He realized what I was doing. "Fine don't come. I still have Nina. But I might just come and pay you a visit another time. You better make sure your not alone because I will be watching." Then he grabbed Nina and left.

**I will update this story soon and all my other stories by the weekend! R&R! Thx for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

Patricia's POV: (still)  
Rufus just left and said he just take me another time. I didn't let go of Jerome. I am so scared and I don't know why but I felt safe in his arms. Eddie had gotten up hugged me quick and ended up going and talking to Alfie, Mara, joy, and Amber. (who were still shocked) after Eddie hugged I went back over and hugged Jerome. He hugged me back. "Are you okay Trixie?" "Im just afraid Rufus will take me again. If he does nobody would even notice." "I will notice. As soon as Eddie said you were missing I knew what happened. If you want I'll hang with you so Rufus won't be able to take you." "Thanks Slimeball!" "No problem Trixie." me and Jerome were still hugging.

Jerome's POV:  
Trixie seems really upset. Me and her were hugging an I even think she was crying alittle. Trixie is like a sister to me, but she is way more than that. She is one of the only people that I would trust with my secrets. I don't really know how to feel about her. I love Mara, but I think I might also like Trixie. I don't know how she feels about me though. The only problem is I'm going out with Mara and she is going out with Eddie.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone! Hope u all like my story! Check out my new ones called Fashion school & we need to get Jerome back! Plz R&R and also I have an HOA Instagram account now. Its Patromeforever! Followers me! I don't own HOA. I wish I did though. -Hoa264**

Patricia's POV:

It was morning and we were on our way to school. I went alittle ahead because I needed to calm down from last night. All of a sudden I heard someone say, "hello Patricia." I started to scream and Jerome ran up to me. "Trixie are you okay? What's wrong? Why did you scream?" "I...I heard Rufus. He's watching me...I just know it!" "Why don't I walk to school with you." "Okay thanks." we walked to school and I was still freaked out. I'm really glad that Jerome came and comforted me. Maybe he does like me. Maybe Patrome (Patricia and Jerome) could work out.

Mara's POV:

Jerome has been spending slot of time with Patricia lately. I know that I shouldn't be jealous, but what if they like each other. I mean it's not that I don't trust Patricia, but she and Jerome would make a great couple.

Eddie's POV:

Yacker has been spending alot of time with Jerome. He has been comforting her alot. Do they have a secret relationship? Do they like each other?

Jerome's POV:

Does Patricia like me? I mean she has been coming to me for comfort lately. I mean we both love pranks, and to fool around, and we both feel comfortable with each other. Maybe there is a chance for Patrome to work out after all.

Patricia's POV:

"Patricia can I talk to you for a sec?" Eddie said while dragging me in a closet. "Whats going on with you and Jerome?" what was I going to say..."what do you mean Eddie?" "Well you and Jerome have been hanging out alot and do you have any feelings for him?"

Jerome's POV:

After Eddie took Trixie to go talk to her Mara came over to me and said, "We need to talk." "Okay." "Do you have any feelings for Patricia at all because you have been hanging out with her alot. Do you like her?" then the bell rang for class and I said, "Saved by the bell. Gotta go we can talk later." and with that I ran to class.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone! Listen I changed my Instagram name to Amfieforever just to let you guys know. So don't worry I will try to update my stories soon. Prob by Monday the latest. Can't wait for HOA tomorrow night! So excited. But still mad/sad about Amber leaving and Amfie breaking up. I don't own HOA or Amber would still be at Anubis House dating Alfie. Amfie

Patricia's POV:

Then the bell rang. "Gotta go. Ttyl." and then I ran to class. Suddenly Amber and Alfie ran up to me and asked if I thought that we should make Jerome a real Sibuna member since he knows so much anyway. Of course I said yes. Then I saw them go talk to Jerome.

Jerome's POV:  
Amber and Alfie ran up to me and asked if I wanted to be in sibuna. Of course I said yes. They told me to meet in the clearing in the woods with something I loved. Then i saw them go talk to Fabian.

Fabian's POV:  
Amber and Alfie ran up to me and said, "Listen you have alot of catching up to do. We are going to explain everything later, but we decided Jerome should become a Sibuna. Patricia agrees and Jerome said he would join. Jerome knows alot about what's going on." "Okay I guess." "great meeting in the clearing in the woods tonight." then they walked away."

Clearing in the woods. Jerome's POV:  
"Okay so Fabian alot has happened and we want to tell you everything. Jerome explain." Alfie said. "Okay here we go. Rufus took Nina." Fabian look shocked. "I knew something happened." He said. Then I told him the whole story. He was on the verge of tears. Then my phone rang. It said it was Rufus. I answered it and he said, "I hope your not fooling around because you only have 2 weeks to get me the mask. The clock is ticking and I am getting sick of waiting." so I guess he hadn't figured out that the cup was fake. "Dont worry you'll get the mask. Don't hurt Nina." "Im waiting. Also tell Patricia I'll be watching." he hung up. Patricia heard him because he was on speaker. She seemed nervous.

Fabians POV:  
I can't beleive everything that's going on. Why did he have to take Nina? I missed her so much! At this point everyone was silent.

Nina's POV:  
Rufus still has me. I'm glad Patricia escaped but I wish i had too. Rufus believed I gave him the real cup which made him happy. "If your little friends don't get me the mask in 2 weeks your dead." great! Then he left. I'm so glad he's finally gone. Now I'll try to get out of here.


End file.
